


(Don't Touch)

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, Community: comment_fic, Dick likes trashy vampire novels pass it along, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're fifteen," he says flatly, taking a probably excessively sharp bite of his cereal, "I'm - fuck - nearing thirty. It's quite a big gap, Damian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is 15 in this, for reference.

"Come on, Grayson, there isn't that big a gap."

"You're fifteen," he says flatly, taking a probably excessively sharp bite of his cereal, "I'm - fuck - nearing thirty. It's quite a big gap, Damian."

"Not as big as some."

"Damian."

"Not as big as some," Damian repeats doggedly, and licks his lips. It's an unpracticed gesture, because nobody is really that practiced in seduction at fifteen, but... Fuck. He's terrible and awful and going to hell, because it still gets to him, "what about all those trashy vampire movies, the ones you pretend not to watch? The age gaps are far larger, and the other barriers far more numerous, there and yet they seem able to conduct perfectly happy relationships."

He takes a steadying breath, another sharp bite of his cereal. His teeth close together so fast that they catch the spoon, a harsh scrape of metal that sends him wincing "...That's fiction, Damian."

"Fiction mirrors life," Damian retorts, very matter of fact, and licks his lips again. He wishes he'd stop doing that, it makes it hard to remember why he doesn't want to do this, "and huge age gaps happen in real life too, with few adverse results. What about those seventy year old billionaires who marry women in their twenties? What about Hugh Hefner?"

"If you're using Hugh Hefner as an example of a healthy relationship," he offers, as steadily as he can, "then this conversation is over, and-"

"My age is irrelevant, Grayson," Damian interrupts him, before he can finish. Doesn't grab him, doesn't try to hold him back as he shakily rises, but stares so heavily that he might as well have, "this conversation will only be over when you realize that."

"Or when you realize that I don't want to realize that," he answers, as levelly as he can while turning on his heel and practically fleeing to the door.

It does no good.

He swears that he can still feel Damian's eyes upon him, and his barely believed lie, all the way up to his room.


End file.
